Rise Of Primordials
by leo749
Summary: Percy and his friends are celebrating their recent victory over the giants when another terrible fate comes upon them and Chiron has to send the demigods to different places to win their trust and win them over to their side before they form alliance with evil for if they do all hope is lost.But when percy gets his heart broken into a million pieces will he push on or perish?
1. Chapter 1

**Rise of Chaos**

**Hey guys this is my first ever story. So please review and give me some ideas.**

Nico's Pov

"Please Wise girl come with me", Percy was whining when I reached the shore where they were sitting.

Percy must have planned a date and Annabeth must have got something else on her agenda.

"Chiron wants you guys, come on quick"

"Not now, Nico" He nearly growled.

This brought back memories of that place where I had nightmares of Bianca and Percy hating me.

This did not make me any more cheerful.

"Ok do what you want, I will just tell Chiron that you lovebirds do not want to be disturbed." I nodded off.

"Wait, we are coming" said Annabeth and jumped up.

"What is this about anyways?"

"I don't know guys, I just came."

"Okay I am in a mood for bashing monsters anyway." Percy said cheerfully.

Annabeth rolled her eyes.

We had reached the attic.

"Um... What are we doing here guys? I just don't like this place".

"Really, I thought you were in for danger?" Annabeth smirked?

"Percy, Annabeth and Nico I am afraid I have got a rather difficult job for you guys."

Percy rolled his eyes "We have already defeated Gaea, Chiron. Who could be worse than her?"

Annabeth was also smirking.

"I know Annabeth. Have you heard of primordial gods?"

"Of course, In Greek mythology the primordial deities are the first entities or beings that come into existence. These deities are a group of gods from which all the other gods descend. They preceded the Titans, the descendants of Uranus and Gaia."

"Very good, Annabeth. After the previous giant war, the primordial's were stirring and so are they now. We have already got reports of Chaos being spotted. We got to be on alert now, another war maybe coming your way now."

Percy looked as if he was blown out of the sky by Zeus. Honestly I was struck too. I was hoping that after Gaea we get some rest at least.

"So what's the quest, Chiron? I don't suppose waiting would be our quest"

"You are right Annabeth. Zeus has sanctioned a really dangerous quest for you and you are gone need all your strength. Right now, All you need is rest.

**So guys did you like it ? Please review and let me know my mistakes. The story is set when the demigods have returned from their quest and the Egyptians have defeated Apophis. Please comment. If you like this opening chapter then I will probably come up with the next one pretty soon. See you till then11111**

**Lots of love**

**Leo.**


	2. Getting to know your doom

**Making Friends**

**Nico's Pov**

* * *

><p>After the less than subtle warning of the most destructive war that may be coming upon us, Chiron wanted us to come to the big house with him. On the way most of the campers were gawking at us, well me. That's one of the main reasons I hate this insufferable camp. I had a half mind to let them rot even most of my friends will be fighting if it comes to a war so backing out from the war will definitely be an option. When we finally got there Apollo was waiting there.<p>

"Children, Lord Apollo will be acting as the messenger on behalf of the Olympus in this matter. All matters will be discussed by him and all queries will be answered by him." said Chiron.

After the little introduction Chiron trotted away towards the training centre.

Apollo didn't seem any better. Seemed like he would be anywhere but here but he did do a good job of hiding it. He tried acting like his usual self by wearing the most casual clothes the world has to provide with the saying " Nothing is hotter than the sun, And baby that's me for U." He even had a huge grin plastered on his face showing his ever so white and bright teeth. But it had traces of seriousness which was uncharacteristic for him.

"So Apollo what is this talk about primordial?" Percy being the ADHD child that he is broke the growing awkward silence which was steadily growing by speaking out.

"I would like to know about it too Lord Apollo. Is the entire primordial rising? Or is it only certain primordia's. Is chaos rising too? If so we are have no chance of winning. After all Chaos is the creator. How can we be beat the creator, Lord Apollo?" said or rather asked Annabeth in her usual manner.

"Well we will speak about all this, no worries all information will be discussed but first we wait for the romans." After wiping all traces of smiles and happiness Apollo poke in an unusually serious tone.

**Lots of love**

**Leo**

**So is anyone reading it ?**


End file.
